Broken
by Kate2231
Summary: When you're broken, you've got to keep on trying. Hard to summarize- warning character death SasuXSakuXNaru-friendship


**Kate: Alright, so I don't own Naruto and I don't own this song, it's ****Broken by Lindsey Haun. ****Alright, this is what I have made out of utter boredom! Enjoy!****R&R please!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Broken_

**Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed**

Emerald eyes opened to another sunny morning. Pinks, oranges, yellows, and the most delicate of blues lit the sky with the morning rays.

A girl no more than 12 years of age stood at her balcony. A pain that she never knew possible was throbbing within her heart.

"_Sakura…thank you."_

Her tears began to fall as she quieted her sobs. She didn't want anyone to see her crying.

Unknowingly, sad blue eyes had witnessed the whole thing from below. The young boy was like a brother to her.

**I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble  
**

A girl with short pink hair at about the age of fifteen stood confidently in the small destruction zone. Rubble surrounded her.

She had been training with Lady Tsunade for three years now and had faced many tough battles.

Broken bones, dirt, blood, and determined emerald eyes. That was how training with Tsunade went.

"_If you want to become stronger-" Brown eyes narrowed at the pinkette, her voice slightly colder than normal, "find a reason, remember that reason, and then __**fight **__for that reason." _

"Sasuke" She whispered as emerald eyes clashed with onyx, 'I will bring you back.' 

Determined blue orbs looked up at the man who had hurt the girl who is most precious to him. 'Teme, I'll bring you back…' His blue eyes glanced over towards the pinkette, his voice only a whisper, "- for Sakura…"

**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
**

Emerald eyes looked downcast as the man that she loved disappeared once again before her eyes.

Her voice was quiet as she looked at all of her hurt teammates, she had been useless once again, "I failed…"

Sad blue eyes looked over to the one most precious to him, the girl that was the world to him, her dejected figure, 'I failed.'

**Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken**

Tears filled her vision as she tried to hold them back. Her teammate was once again in the hospital while she was unscathed.

"I'm so worthless…" Her broken voice spoke with all the pain that she was trying to hide from her friends. "No, you're not."

She turned in surprise to find her blonde teammate with determined blue eyes.

"Naruto…" Her tears spilled over as she ran into his arms. "I'm so sorry Naruto! If I wasn't so weak you would've never been hurt!"

He winced at the impact of her body against his from a few injuries but held her close as her pink hair fogged his vision. The pain in his chest registered even more as her tears soaked through his black t-shirt. Little tears of his own slipped from his cerulean orbs and fell upon the girls head.

She looked up after feeling the wet drops on her head to see that her brother-like figure was crying with her. Their tears continued to fall as they held each other close.

"We'll get him back, I promise."

Emerald and cerulean eyes met in an understanding as the tears began to fade into unnoticeable streaks.

"Thank you Naruto."

**Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through **

**Don't let it beat you up**

"_Hey, look! It's that girl with the huge forehead!" Shouted a brunette with pigtails, all of the other girls came to surround the small pinkette child._

_The girls thought it would be fun to push her down and hurt her. Tears welled up in her scared jade eyes._

"_Hey, look!" Shouted the same girl as before as she pointed at the pinkette's pained face, "She's about to cry!"_

_The small girl turned and took off running as all the other girls laughed._

_A small boy with brilliant blonde hair was sitting on a swing and watching all of the other kids play when a ball bounced his way. _

_Curious, he had picked it up. It was blue with a red stripe through it. A boy about his age ran over towards him. "Hey, that's my ball!"_

_The blonde gave a small smile and handed the boy his ball. "Here you go."_

_Another boy ran up, his hair was a messy black but he smiled at the blonde. "Do you want to play with us?"_

_The blonde was about to agree when a woman yelled at both the boys, "Get away from him!" The woman glared at the blonde as she dragged the two boys away. _

_He felt some thing hit him and turned to see kids throwing rocks at him. "Look, it's the monster!" _

_He turned and ran away, not once looking back as he listened to all the kids laugh at him. _

**Hitting walls and getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are**

A woman with brown hair walked down the street, seeing the pinkette that she knew as a kid, she smiled sweetly. "Hello Sakura,"

The pinkette was stoic and her voice ice cold, "Ayame."

"The last I heard of you was that you were training under the hokage herself…"

"I am."

A sadistic smirk crept on the woman's face.

"And yet you couldn't bring Sasuke back. You must feel like such a failure."

Sakura gave the brunette her full attention now.

"Actually, no, I don't feel like a failure in the least. I have become one of the strongest kunoichi's in the village and I continue to get stronger, while **you** remain weak and continue to be a drain on the leaf Nin society as your teammates have to go out of their way in order to protect you."

The woman's face grew livid as she launched out at the pinkette with hateful words.

"Forehead, you may think you're strong but in reality you're still weak. Wasn't it **you** that Sasuke always had to protect? Wasn't it **you** that caused you're entire team to sustain injuries in order to protect **you**? Don't be such a hypocrite. **You're **the weakest one of us all."

Within a split second the brunette had been knocked against a brick wall with a kunai to her throat. Cold jade eyes glared at her in malice as blood trickled down the brunette's jaw.

"I **will **bring him back. Then I'll prove to everyone that I'm no longer that weak little girl that used to get picked on."

Blue eyes gazed at the incident with praise as he watched the woman that he always thought he had to protect, protect herself. He felt encouraged that she had changed, they all had.

"Teme, we aren't weak anymore. We **will** bring you back."

**No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah**

There he stood, all clad in an Akatsuki cape. Cold, uncaring, onyx eyes, looking down upon them all as flames engulfed the village.

The man that she had forever loved.

_Footstep. His footsteps._

"_It's the middle of the night, what are you doing hanging around here for?" _

_She bowed her head a bit in sorrow._

"_This is the only road, out of the village."_

_He began to walk around her as if she wasn't even there. He was avoiding eye contact. "You should go to bed."_

_She was trying not to cry but a tear slept anyway as he continued to walk away. _

"_Why Sasuke?" She whispered as she turned to see only his back, "Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing-"_

"_Why should I have to tell __**you**__ anything?" His voice was annoyed and a hint of anger seemed to cut into his voice as tears fell down in waves on her face. "Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."_

_She looked away in pain but then a sad smile appeared on her face. It was as if she had discovered some kind of epiphany in the moment. "I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you couldn't ever stand me." She looked up again, so much sadness, "Remember? Back when we made genin and we were assigned to our three man squads?" She paused in a withering thought, "We were alone together, for the first time, right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day…" She drifted over that memory, she was such a brat, no wonder Sasuke hated her, his words still rang clear in her head… __'Alone, isolated, you have no idea what it's like to be alone…you're annoying.' _

_She smiled up at him in hopes that he would remember but then felt her heart crack at his next words._

"_I don't remember that." _

_Her tears wet the pavement as she looked down at the gray cobblestone. A shaky laugh escaped her, "Yeah, sure, I mean, it was so long ago, right?" She looked up again with her silly smiles, "But- still, that was the day when it all began, it was the start of you and me…and Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei…The four of us started going on missions, it was rough back then, every day was such a challenge, more than anything…it was so much fun." A sharp intake of breath, preparing herself, "I know about your clan Sasuke, I do, but seeking revenge, that won't bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all…not you…and, not me…_

"_I knew it." His voice was so clear, "I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path that the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together, and, for awhile, I thought that I could take that road instead, but in the end…I decided on revenge."_

_He seemed to grow tense with his words._

"_That's always been my reason for living…I'll never be like you and Naruto."_

_She jumped forward in reaction, short pink locks brushing her face, "Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone! You told me that day about what a pain solitude can be. I understand that pain now." Tears wet the cobblestone even more, "I have a family, and friends, but, if you were gone Sasuke, it would be the same for me as being all alone."_

_She clutched herself, protecting herself for any harsh words that were to come. It was as if she were trying to hold the pieces together. _

"_This is a new beginning; each of us has a new path laid before us."_

"_Sasuke, I'm so in love with you that I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise, I'd never let you regret it. Every day will be a joy; I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke! Sp please, I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge. I'll so whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear!" So broken, her heart, her voice, so broken, "So stay here…with me…and if you can't, then take me with you Sasuke."_

"_You haven't changed," He had finally looked back at her. "You're still annoying…"_

_Those were the words that she was trying to protect herself from…_

_The pieces of her heart fell…_

_Broken._

_He was walking away again._

"_Don't leave me!" Came her cry of desperation._

_She ran after him. She was always chasing after him. _

"_If you go, I'll scream, and-"_

_He disappeared._

"_Sakura…" He was behind her, the wind brushed their hair, "thank you for everything." _

_She felt him hit her pressure point…this was goodbye…_

"_Sasuke…"_

The man that was his best friend.

_They were surrounded by walls of ice, the shadow clones didn't work. The fireballs didn't work. _

"_Get up loser! We've gotta' team up now!"_

_The blonde that lay on the ground stirred as the raven haired boy fought off the needles in order to protect him. _

"_He disappeared! Where'd he go? How could he just vanish?! Naruto, you'd better not pass out again. Come on, let's go! I can't keep protecting you like this!"_

_The blonde was still sitting on the ground, trying to compose himself._

"_Well then, don't, I never asked for your help."_

_The raven haired boy turned just in time to see his friend faint. The want to protect his friend burning within himself. As their predator continued to attack, he moved himself and the blonde just in time to avoid the oncoming needles. _

_In the midst of the battle, the blonde was left unprotected. As the enemy perceived, the raven ran to protect his friend, even at the cost of his own life, from the oncoming attack._

"_You…always…get in the way, Naruto. It…never fails…"_

"_You beat him Sasuke!" The blonde's cheer faded as he noticed the condition that the raven was in, "Huh?"_

"_You should see the look on your face…you…you…look like a total loser." _

_Fading, his best friend was fading away. Blood trickled down his chin._

"_Why? Why did you…-"It was so hard to bear, his friend's suffering, the distant yet knowing look in his eyes, "-save me…Why did you do it?"_

"_I don't know why," He was about to fall, everything so hard to hold on to, "I just did."_

_Memories of everything they did together flooded through their minds. _

'_Always Sasuke; why's it always Sasuke?'_

'_We did it; we climbed all the way to the top!'_

'_I want some more!' Came the resounding cry of both the raven and blonde._

'_Why are they so obsessed over him?'_

'_Yes, now it's my move, we've gotta' team up!'_

_He was smiling, an ironic smile._

"_**You. **__I __**hated**__ you."_

"_Then why? It doesn't make any sense. Why did you… protect me?!" The sound of his friends pain. His fist clenched, "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"_

"_I don't know, my body just moved. There was no time to think." He was falling, an end so near, "Loser…:"_

"_Sasuke!" The blonde had caught him. _

"_He…he's still out there…my brother. I promised myself…I'd…stay alive…until, I…killed him." He was shaking, his hand reaching for the blonde, "Naruto, don't let...your dream die." _

_His hand fell, his last breath gone. _

_Hurt, anger, astonishment, hate, and so much more pain was inside him._

_Tears…the first time he shed tears for a comrade…his loss of a comrade…_

"_Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja."_

Their teammate.

_She had saved him; at the cost of her own life she had thrown herself into harms way. For the one she loves to survive, she had jumped in front of the attack in order to defend, to protect._

"_Sasuke…Naruto…" It was only a whisper, but it was heard._

"_Who are these two? Who are they to you?" It was the red head who spoke, their enemy, the one who was choking the pinkette, his friend. _

"_Huh? Who are they to me?! They're my friends is who they are! You try so much as laying another finger on the two of them and I will pulverize you!" _

_This only angered the red head more. He crushed the pinkette further and her scream was heard._

"_What's the matter? Weren't you going to pulverize me? Well, come on then."_

"_You're on!"_

_And so the fight ensued. _

_Eventually, the blonde was able to last a damaging hit._

"_Boom." A smile on his lips as he flew through the air, only to hit the raven haired boy, "Hey, are you okay?"_

"_All of that work and you only scored one blow?" Came the voice of the raven._

"_Ah, put a sock in it." _

"_Naruto, listen to me." His onyx eyes were trained on the suffering pinkette, "You have to save Sakura, if it's the last thing you do. Once you've got her, I want you to take her and flee as fast as you can. It's all up to you."_

"_Sasuke," Shock filled his eyes, "You…"_

"_I can…hold him here…a little longer. If it ends here, it just means that this was as far as I was meant to go." His voice grew dark, "I lost everything once. I don't ever want to have to see that again." _

_His face was hidden, his thoughts unknown._

"_My trusted comrades falling right in front of me."_

"_Your comrades? Sasuke-" Thoughts of Kakashi's words during their mission to the land of waves flashed through his mind. His hand fisted, "I get it now…of course, he's no different than I am. Going through life with the exact same sadness and loneliness that I had to carry. He fought only for himself, never relying on anyone, and because of that I thought that he possessed strength; I really did."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_I don't know, I guess I should've known better. That's not what real strength is. If you never fight for anyone but yourself, you'll never be strong, no matter what you do."_

_The blonde ninja put up an amazing fight. A fight for a precious person._

"_Sakura, I swear I'll protect you."_

**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore**

Slowly, she had attempted to mend her heart. She tried to believe that she **could **bring him back.

So easily did the pieces fall.

"Hn, you don't look so happy to see me," His eyes completely emotionless as a smirk adorned his face, "Sakura."

**Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken**

It was within a split second. He had gone after the blonde first.

"Naruto!" Her scream was in vain, "Naruto! Get up! Please, get up!"

Blood had splattered on the wall where the blonde's body had impacted with. She ran to him in order to heal him but was knocked down on the ground herself.

'Could he be…too strong for us?' 

Her eyes lingered on the blonde's blue ones. He was hurt and she couldn't get to him. Tears from that same useless feeling came back to her.

She stood up only to be hit again and fall to the ground.

Determination flashed in her eyes.

'I can do this.'

**Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place**

She wasn't going to let the ones she loved die and she wasn't about to let him leave again.

"Are you going to fight me, Sakura?"

He seemed amused at the idea.

His answer was her charging at him with a chakra filled punch.

Kicks, punches, the clashing of metal.

He was becoming annoyed and yet there was a hint of pride.

She was no longer the little girl that he left on a bench.

She was no longer the third wheel.

She was no longer weak.

She was strong.

Determined.

Beautiful.

**When you're broken, when you're broken**

Blood.

Someone had fallen.

**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore**

A cemetery; that's where they were.

**Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken  
**

Blue eyes remained hidden.

Emerald eyes closed.

Onyx, a stoic black, unseen.

Rain fell from the heavens and pelted the earth with a sadness and new beginning.

Great ninja had died that day.

**When you're broken  
When you're broken**

Naruto Uzumaki was saved by Sakura Haruno with her last remaining chakra and is to be the next Hokage.

Sakura had died that day but managed to stop Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke had been executed after her funeral.

Under the request of the Hokage to be, they were buried side by side,

Blue eyes that had watched her grow, a man that had loved her, always been there in her times of need, once again watched her.

Blue eyes stared at the engraved name of Sakura Haruno on the tombstone.

"Sakura," Tears fell silently down his cheeks, "I guess it was you that protected me."

He turned to walk away with only a single glance back as the withering cherry blossoms fell.

"Goodbye."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Kate: Alright, I have no clue where I was going with this story but I'm currently having writer's block. This was my stress reliever. I think it's because it's currently raining outside that I killed off the characters in the end. Well, although it was sad, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


End file.
